


Sold to the Highest Bidder

by Milionking



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Charity Auctions, Coming Out, Dating, Hockey Player Jamie Benn, Little smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mostly Fluff, Not Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), Oral Sex, Philantropist!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking
Summary: Jamie hates this event every time it comes around.  A celebrity auction where his perpetually single ass gets dealt to some drunk vodka, Xanax’d, soccer mom, rich oil dude’s trophy wife that bids a gazillion dollars to go on a “date” with him.  Jamie rolls his eyes as he leans in to read the intro Jordie’s writing for him.This year... something different happens and changes his life.





	Sold to the Highest Bidder

**Author's Note:**

> Don't go looking for any season in particular here. I've ignored trades, free agency dealings, and many many other details including Tyler not being a Dallas Star.
> 
> Thanks to the organizers of the 2019 Bennguin FanFest, your efforts haven't gone unnoticed.
> 
> Thanks spiritsflame and pghpensfan for the beta on this, your grammar help always appreciated.
> 
> This is completely a work of fiction, and all the normal disclaimers.

**Sold to the Highest Bidder**

 

Leave it to Taylor to shoot him a text that there was a Dallas Star that shares the same secret he had.  “Get at the captain,” Hallsy had texted them.  Ever since that one night in London, he didn’t think he’d hear from Taylor Hall ever again, not since his career-ending injury.  When an advertisement for the Stars celebrity auction came across his television screen one night during a game, he knew this was his chance.

 

Tyler never goes to these functions, but here he is at a Dallas Stars Foundation auction raising funds for a ball hockey rink for the Boys and Girls Club.  Celebrity auctions usually showing stunning women for which he has no interest and support causes that he seems useless for his foundation’s goals.  This one was different, stunning, beefy hockey players which peaked his interests more.

 

He’d always grown up with money, his great- grandfather owned Bruins Steel in the late 1800s before it was bought out by Carnegie leaving the family with a large fortune that was invested wisely once they relocated to Toronto.

 

Even though his trust fund had no limitations attached to it, he was the family disappointment.  He placed as much distance from himself and his family, so he moved to Dallas and opened a ranch for unwanted dogs.  Forty-five acres of dogs to pass the time, being perpetually single doesn’t totally suck other than the calluses on his right hand.

 

**

 

Jamie hates this event every time it comes around.  A celebrity auction where his perpetually single ass gets dealt to some drunk vodka, Xanax’d, soccer mom, rich oil dude’s trophy wife that bids a gazillion dollars to go on a “date” with him.  Jamie rolls his eyes as he leans in to read the intro Jordie’s writing for him.

 

“The fuck Darth, I do not enjoy knitting!” Jamie scorns, slapping his brother on the arm.  Jordie grins behind the forest on his chin and continues writing.

 

“Maybe this year some hot dude will find your ass captivating, have to write your personal ad,” Jordie chirps.  Jamie huffs and heads out to the hall to do windsprints or some other non-fun hockey stuff.

 

**

 

Jamie throws on his best suit and reads the card that Jordie wrote for the Stars’ PR team.  Rolling his eyes at the entire amount of half-truths.

 

The guy they picked as MC should have starred in an 80s game show with the silver hair to match.  “Alright ladies, next up we have Captain Jamie Benn.  Jamie enjoys long walks on the beach, puppies, knitting, and a strong urge to wash the dishes.  I’d like to start the bidding at $1,000.”

 

Some blonde hanging off a large dude in the back waives her card.  “I have a grand, do I hear $1,050?” The auctioneer announces.

 

A brunette on the opposite side of the room raises her card too.  The pair keep a bidding war going until they reach $2,000.  Jamie sucks in a breath mentally preparing himself for a date he really doesn’t want.

 

Tyler looks over the fine specimen of a hockey player, figuring the guy probably isn’t into half of what the guy said.  He notices Jamie’s body language as sad and resigned. 

 

A third woman joins the bidding war, and the three ladies are frenzied into a stupor until the bidding exceeds $10,000.  The first woman wants to raise her panel to keep the war going, but the guy she’s withholds her back.

 

The two remaining women keep going until they get to $20,000.  Jamie can feel his anxiety grow, this is really why he hated these things.  He’ll be single until he retires at this rate.  Tyler sits back waiting to play his trump card.  The trump card is his ability to write very large checks.

 

Tyler looks at Jamie again, and the ugly body language is just too much to bear.  He takes pity on the stud, “I bid one million dollars!” Tyler shouts and sits back looking smug.  Jamie lets out a collective sigh of relief, at least this year it was a dude.

 

The silver fox announces, “We have a million on the table, any other bidders?”  Jamie breathes again as he could hear crickets chirping outside the ballroom.  The two ladies in the back look forlorn as their husbands hold them down.

 

“One million, going once… going twice… sold to the gentleman in black.  He looks like a handful, good luck with him Jamie!”  And with that Jamie hops off to sit with the dude who just built an entire rink and funded the supplies.

 

Jamie leans into Tyler, “Thanks dude for saving me on that, usually I get some dude’s trophy wife.”

 

“The pleasure is indeed all mine,” Tyler cheeses.  Jamie flashes back a smile.

 

Tyler holds out a hand, “I’m Tyler, by the way, Tyler Seguin.”

 

“You’re the guy who owns the dog rescue ranch outside Grandview, eh?” Jamie says recognizing the last name from the sign by the road.

 

Tyler excuses himself for a moment to pay for his date.  The lady collecting the checks flashes a smile, “Thank you, Mr. Seguin, your donation is most appreciated.”  She hands him an envelope containing the details of his date with Jamie.

 

He sits back down when Jamie starts back in, “So where are they sending us this year, please tell me it’s Dakotas!  I love that place.”

 

“It says the Stars cordially invite you to dinner for two at Dakotas Steakhouse, Jamie will personally contact you in the next 48 hours to arrange your date,” Tyler reads.

 

“Sweet, get me your number and I can text you our next homestand,” Jamie requests anxiously.  The rest of the evening is spent in casual conversation as they all mingle around the room talking about their date plans.

 

**

 

Jame calls Tyler the next day after practice, “Hi Tyler, this is Jamie Benn.  So, uh, I’m supposed to pick you up at 7 on Thursday.  Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, that’s cool.  Are you always this awkward on a date?” Tyler chirps back.

 

“Not always, anyway I’ll pick you up on Thursday.  The Stars are giving us a limo,” Jamie deadpans.

 

“Well you really know how to impress a girl, I’ll see you Thursday night,” Tyler responds.

 

“Sounds good, see you then.  Bye, Tyler.” Jamie finishes.

 

**

 

True to Jamie’s word a stretch limo slides down the driveway to Tyler’s ranch.  Jamie looks around as he’s surrounded by dogs in their enclosure losing it over the stranger in the driveway.

 

Tyler steps out in a suit without a tie, Jamie feels his chin drop as Tyler oozes sex appeal with the fine threads.

 

“So this is awkward, I haven’t been on a date with a guy in a while,” Jamie admits.

 

“Me either, usual nights for me are just hanging out with the pups,” Tyler sighs.

 

Jamie raises an eyebrow, “A fine gentleman like you spends so much time alone?”

 

Tyler looks out the window sadly, “Yeah, mainly ‘cause anyone I date just wants in my pants never anything more.”

 

“I feel that’s usually how many of my dates go too,” Jamie agrees.  “They hear professional hockey player and think perpetually horny.  And well, sometimes I am, but hard to build on when all there is in the relationship is lust.”

 

Tyler still stares out at the raindrops, “Yeah, was like that when I played too.  Never made it past juniors though.”

 

Jamie smiles, “I thought you sounded Canadian.”

 

“Yeah, Toronto area… you?”

 

Jamie looks over at Tyler trying to get him to smile, “Victoria, BC.  Was always nice but rarely snowed and I love winter, kind of ironic I ended up here.”

 

Tyler continues to stare out the window, “I ended up here because I’m the family disappointment.”

 

“You look like a nice guy, why are you the family disappointment?” Jamie inquires.

 

“Because I’m gay, and I won’t have any grandkids,” Tyler confesses.  “I just use my money to do good here in Dallas, like find dogs homes that don’t have one and trying to give kids things to do so they don’t move to drugs or get in trouble.”

 

The limo pulls up to the restaurant as Jamie ends the depressing conversation, “You’re doing a lot of good from what I hear, but shunned for being gay... that’s a shitty reason.”  Tyler nods his head sadly.  Money doesn’t buy happiness in his mind.

 

**

 

Tyler’s mood changes when the bottle of merlot arrives.  He takes a few sips and savors the velvety smoothness.  “Good choice, Jameson,” Tyler says with a grin on his face.

 

“There’s only one other person in the world who calls me that!” Jamie exasperates.

 

Tyler laughs, “Yeah, your brother told me to use it.”

 

“How did he…” Jamie trails off, “he got your number off my phone didn’t he?”

 

“Yeah this morning, I’ve been waiting for a perfect time to use it and this was it!” Tyler chuckles.

 

Jamie grumbles, it would figure Jordie would do his level best to make sure this “date” challenges his will to stay single his entire career.

 

Tyler doesn’t make it any easier, Tyler’s surprisingly more chipper when the alcohol kicks in.  He’s even more social once the red meat arrives.  He starts talking about the dogs and his own 3 prized labradors.  Jamie can’t help but laugh and smile as Tyler really gets into his dog passion.

 

“So we are supposed to volunteer some of our time, can you use help around the ranch?” Jamie asks knowing that Tyler’s stunning good looks have really fucked him up.

 

“Feeding a bunch of dogs and keeping their pastures clean is a full-time job, are you sure you don’t mind dog food and picking up dog shit?” Tyler stares down the captain.

 

Jamie considers Tyler’s offer if it means spending time with Tyler those two things can’t be that bad especially if he gets to stare at Tyler’s ass.  “Eh, I guess it can’t be that bad.  I only have one day a week I’m usually free though,” Jamie admits.

 

Dinner is consumed talking about the ball hockey rink Tyler funded.  He had built and runs an ice rink near Plano as well.  Kids that want to play, but can’t afford it are usually offered gift cards to the pro shop he rents out to Mike Modano.  Even though he can’t have hockey in his life due to his knee injury from juniors doesn’t mean some other kid shouldn’t be given an opportunity.

 

“You should come to help us dedicate it when it’s done,” Jamie invites.

 

“Probably, bum knee though,” Tyler says after a sigh.

 

Jamie empathizes, but this is for the kids, not Tyler and Jamie, “There won’t be skates and mostly just corralling the kids and letting them have some fun at our expense and definitely letting them win.”

 

Tyler smiles, “I’ll go if you’re there.”  It was a clear flirt hoping Jamie wants what Tyler has to offer.

 

**

 

The limo pulls into the long drive down to Tyler’s ranch house.  Jamie gets out moving around and opening the door for Tyler.

 

Tyler flirts more, “Such a good gentleman you are.”

 

Jamie smiles, “Look, I don’t tell just anyone this.  I’m bi and you are kinda hot.”

 

“I knew you were,” Tyler smirks.

 

Jamie’s jaw slacks open and catches the raindrops still falling from the heavens, “How did you… Darth!  I’ll kill him.”

 

“Don’t murder your brother, it wasn’t him,” Tyler says softly barely beating out the sound of the rain.

 

“Fuck not him!” Jamie curses.

 

“If by him you mean, Hall.  Yeah, it was him, we kinda had a thing when I was in juniors,” Tyler replies.

 

The red flush of Jamie’s face from his forehead down his neck, “Next time we play New Jersey, his ass is mine!”  With Jamie’s soft voice, it was hard to imagine his frustrated voice.

 

Tyler flashes a cheesy smile, “You get jealous don’t you?”

 

“I’ve been known to get a little possessive.  I do have one last question for you though.  Why did you bid a million on me?” Jamie inquisitions.

 

“Well, I had to see if Hall was talking shit.  I also had to see if you might have any interest for a second date that won’t cost a pretty penny, not that money is an object,” Tyler says nonchalantly closing the distance in a strut to the point Jamie can smell Tyler’s cologne.  The smell is intoxicating.

 

“Sure you can make me dinner some night,” Jamie agrees awkwardly backing off.  “Text me,” Jamie says as he moves back to the limo to head home.

 

Jamie has a lot to ponder as the limo whisks him back to his condo.

 

**

 

Jamie wakes the following morning in a surprisingly chipper mood.  Jordie is in front of the stove making omelets for them in nothing but his boxer briefs.

 

“Morning Darth,” Jamie says with a smile as he pours a cup of coffee.

 

Jordie looks at Jamie like he’s lost his marbles, “You aren’t a morning person, so your auction date must have gone well baby brother.”

 

“I’d say shut your face, but yes my date went great.  Maybe next year the team will have one less reason to auction off my ass,” Jamie insinuates.

 

Jordie rolls his eyes and adds cheese to the omelet in the pan, “Just keep the PDA at a minimum in front of me, eh?”

 

Jamie’s phone chimes after sitting at the breakfast bar with his coffee, the grin that painted his face earlier widened to a full-on smile.  “It’s Tyler, one the dogs on his ranch had puppies last night.”

 

Jamie holds up his phone, “Aren’t they cute?”

 

“They look like little piglets at this point, but yeah adorable!” Jordie agrees.

 

Jamie thinks about how giddy Tyler is making him feel.  His demeanor changes from happy to nervous.

 

Jordie examines his brother, “I’ve never seen you change moods so fast, what’s the matter?”

 

“It… It… can’t be that easy.  Can it?  I mean falling in love with a guy?” Jamie stutters.

 

Jodie sighs, “Jamie, I don’t care who it is.  Love is love, and you’re my brother.  I’ll always have your back.”  Jordie pats Jamie’s back and delivers his breakfast.  “Now eat up or I’ll force it down your throat,” Jordie warns pointing at Jamie with his spatula.

 

“The locker room though, what will they think? Me dating a dude?” Jamie worries.

 

Jordie sits next to Jamie at the breakfast bar, “You’re their captain, they’d run through fire if you asked them.”

 

**

 

The second date is a few days after Jamie comes home from their week-long road trip.  Tyler hired a personal chef for them since all he can cook is grilled cheese.

 

Jamie arrives with some flowers and a bottle of red wine.  “I said you had to cook,” Jamie chirps.

 

“In all fairness Jameson, if you wanted something edible that wasn’t grilled cheese this was a much better option.  Besides, he said he could make sure our dinner was friendly to your diet plan,” Tyler comments.  Fried pickles with a jalapeno ranch dipping sauce and a mixed green salad are delivered to the candlelight table as they sit down for their dinner.

 

Jamie tucks in and talks about all the embarrassing pranks that were pulled in the hotel during their road trip.  Rous had apparently coated the round doorknobs in olive oil so no one could open the doors to their rooms causing them to run to the front desk to ask for a pile of extra towels.

 

Dinner was salmon and asparagus.  The vegetable grew along the creek bordering Tyler’s land and was particularly sweet.

 

“Juice would be all over this food!  He loves salmon.  This asparagus is so fresh tasting, not the crap you get in the grocery store,” Jamie says as the entree is delivered to the table.  

 

“Some of this food came from my own land.  I grow food here, and give a lot of it away to the Boys and Girls club for healthy after-school snacks.

 

Jamie smiles and his heart swells, “You look so badass, but you have such a sweet soul.”

 

Tyler cocks an eyebrow, “Well, if you want badass.  I can think of a few things, but I don’t usually put out until the third date.”

 

“Noted,” Jamie accepts.

 

Dessert is delivered as a nice New York style cheesecake with a strawberry puree covering the top.

 

Jamie eats it ravenously then leans back as Tyler finishes his.  “God I’m stuffed,” Jamie says after he finishes his cheesecake.

 

Tyler looks smugly at Jamie, “Well the night isn’t over yet.  Gerry, Cash, and Marshall are due for a walk.  I take them down the path along the creek.  Gerry likes to play in the water.”

 

Jamie weighs his options, “Sounds like fun.”  Tyler whistles for his 3 boys, they perk up from the living room.  Tyler gets up from his seat, wipes his mouth with his napkin, saunters over to Jamie, and offers his hand, “Care to join us?”

 

“Gladly,” Jamie accepts Tyler’s hand and slides out of the chair.  The dogs are prancing around the pair waiting impatiently to leave the house.  As they walk along the creek, Gerry is splashing in the cold winter water of the creek.  Tyler is hand-in-hand with Jamie while the dogs play and do their business.

 

They stop near a tree, Jamie turns Tyler’s back to the tree and presses him against it. “Jamie!” Tyler croaks, nervous as hell.

 

“You are a nice guy Tyler,” Jamie exhales.  Jamie leans in and presses his lips to Tyler’s.  Tyler responds by deepening the kiss.

 

Time stops for the pair, they’re the only ones in the world.  “I hope I read that right,” Jamie’s voice trembles after breaking the kiss.

 

Tyler smiles, “Come here.”  Tyler cups the back of Jamie’s head and presses his lips against Jamie’s this time.

 

“Sure you won’t put out till the third date?” Jamie exhales.

 

“Well, you might be able to talk me into sleeping in the same bed with you tonight, but I’m hardcore on the third date rule,” Tyler enforces.

 

“Only if I get to be the big spoon Tyler,” Jamie negotiates.

 

Tyler ponders the offer, “Deal, just so you know you’ll be fighting for bed space with these three.”

 

Tyler yells to his dogs, “Come on boys bedtime!”  Gerry bounds out of the creek covering Jamie’s slacks in water causing Jamie to yelp.

 

**

 

Jamie examines Tyler’s bedroom, “King sized bed, and you think I have to compete with three dogs for space?”

 

Tyler laughs, “You’ll see.  There’s PJ’s in the closet that’ll probably fit you, let me get them for you.”

 

Jamie gapes his mouth, “Umm, I sleep a little warm maybe just some sweats?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Tyler pushes the PJ’s back onto a shelf and grabs his well-worn juniors sweatpants where the elastic is too worn out to fit him anymore.

 

“Whalers, I’ll bet you and Hallsy had some great angry sex,” Jamie comments.

 

“Eh, he’s gay… I’m gay and we just boned one time, enough of that talk though.  I’ve left my past in the past,” Tyler warns.  “Let’s just get some sleep, eh?  It’s been a long day.”

 

Tyler crawls into bed and the dogs pile in before Jamie’s had a chance to crawl into the sweats offered by Tyler.  “Umm, boys I’d like to be able to cuddle with your dad?”  Cash grumbles.

 

Tyler chuckles, “Told you that you’d be fighting for space Jameson.  If you are nice, Gerry might move over for you.”

 

Jamie stares down the white lab in an epic non-verbal negotiation.  Jamie’s stare wins and Gerry relents a little space.

 

Tyler feels like he’s cuddled with a blast furnace, Jamie was right he slept warm.  The feeling was oddly relaxing.

 

If falling asleep was awkward, Tyler’s morning wood the following morning made him blush fiercely.

 

“Hadn’t expected that,” Jamie grumbles as Tyler’s cock bobs against Jamie’s arm.

 

Tyler’s stammers, “so… so… sorry, Jamie.  I’ll just go take care of this.”

 

Jamie takes the time while Tyler pumps out his morning wood to run out to his car for this date’s parting gift.  Tucking a card inside.

 

Tyler arrives downstairs after Jamie had found all the necessities to make some omelets.

 

“I left you something on the breakfast bar Tyler,” Jamie says as he intently watches the eggs cooking on the stove.

 

“It’s your, god this looks huge,” Tyler exhales.

 

Jamie serves the first omelet with some toast to Tyler, “Look inside the collar.”

 

Tyler pulls out the card and opens it, out falls a ticket that Tyler doesn’t notice.

 

_If you are getting this, you probably have figured out I’m kinda into you.  You are a sweet, sweet person and it would make me very happy for you to be my guest at our next home game in the Stanley Cup Finals wearing my jersey.  I hope you accept my invitation. -Jameson._

 

Tyler blinks a few times then looks at the floor to see a ticket laying there.  He lifts the jersey and unfolds it a distinct odor emanating from it.  “It smells like… you!” Tyler exclaims.

 

“Yeah, I wore it in the last game, the series winner that got us to the finals,” Jamie notes.

 

Tyler moves the jersey closer to his nose and inhales deeply not wanting to forget the scent.  The earthy, musky scent of hockey player invades his nose and he finds it intoxicating.

 

“Something to remember me by until you come to the game,” Jamie says with a smile.

 

**

 

Game day arrives and Tyler takes his seat, Jim Nil sits down next to him, “I just wanted to pass along this invite to the opening of the ball hockey rink you helped fund.  Jamie told me you had to come.”  Jim passes along the envelope and silently leaves to head to his box.

 

Tyler examines his surroundings behind the bench where Jamie had gotten him seats.  Surrounding him are a bunch of stunningly hot women wearing a variety of jerseys and numbered t-shirts.  Tyler raises an eyebrow in confusion thinking that he hadn’t been that stupid.  Tyler plays ignorant until Spezz’s wife walks over, “You must be Tyler.  I’m Jennifer Spezza, Jason’s wife and Jamie hasn’t shut up about you since the auction.”

 

“Really!” Tyler gasps swallowing so hard that his Adam’s apple bobs.

 

Jennifer offers her hand then pulls Tyler into a hug, “It really is nice to meet you.”  After the hug breaks she finishes with a warning, “I will tell you though, if you break his heart Jason has already promised to come hunt you down.”

 

“Noted, and I have no intention of doing that” Tyler nods.

 

A waitress comes down to the section, “Can I get anyone anything?”

 

“I so need a beer bad,” Tyler mumbles.  The players come out of the tunnel and take a couple of laps around the ice.  Jamie comes back to the bench area to stretch and meets Tyler’s eye winking at him.

 

“Shit,” Tyler thinks, “I’m now a WAG.”

 

Tyler gets his beer and tips the waitress then walks over to Jennifer and sits at a currently empty seat, “So um, is there a guy equivalent for what we all have in common?”  Tyler was so nervous over the wording of the question trying to be sensitive.

 

“Oh, honey!  We just say partners around here, makes things less awkward,” Jennifer responds enthusiastically.

 

“So is the locker room going to be an issue?” Tyler swallows.

 

“Nah, if you’re with Jamie and a cool guy they’ll love you.  Heads up, Jamie’s sending you a message.”

 

Tyler turns quickly as the tape wrapped puck flies over the glass in his direction.  He catches the frozen rubber.

 

_Meet me outside the locker room after, guys wanna met you, this is your security pass. -JB14_

 

Tyler rolls his eyes and takes his seat to get ready to watch the game.

 

Jamie scores in the first and points at Tyler afterward when he hopped back onto the bench.  If Jamie is trying to hide this, he’s doing a piss poor job.  Tyler grins then slouches in his seat looking smug.

 

The game ends up tied at the end of 3, and Tyler feels nervous for Jamie.  If the Stars lose, he’s likely not to be in a good mood when the game ends.  

 

The Stars win on a miraculous goal from Rous to close out game 1 with a win.  Jennifer walks over, “Did Jamie give you a locker room pass?”  Tyler holds up his puck.

 

“God he’s an adorable dork,” Jennifer laughs.  “Stick close to me and I’ll make sure they don’t give you too hard a time.  They’ll all probably wanna take you out and embarrass the shit out of Jamie.”

 

About an hour after the game, Tyler finds himself and 40 of his new found friends along with Jamie crowded in the VIP lounge of a downtown Dallas club.  Spezz is spilling all of Jamie’s most embarrassing moments to Tyler.  It becomes apparent if you want Stars gossip, you ask him.

 

“So, um, what say we get out of here.  You can, um, help me celebrate properly?” Jamie requests nervously biting his thumb.

 

“You always this awkward?” Tyler grins.

 

“Not our apartment, Chubbs!” Jordie exclaims from the other room.

 

Jamie looks at Jordie and his girlfriend, “Come home too Darth and we can see who’s louder!”

 

“Oh, it’s on now!” Jordie accepts the challenge, grabbing his girlfriend and they all pile in Tyler’s Land Rover.

 

Jordie scrunches his nose, “Smells like dog in here!”  Tyler shrugs starts the car and takes off following Jamie’s directions.

 

Tyler laughs, he had the three labs in the car yesterday for their annual vet visit.

 

They get home and Jamie whisks Tyler off to his bedroom before Tyler had time to kick off his shoes.  Tyler vaguely remembers Jordie yelling, “Someone’s horny!” on the way up the stairs of the condo.

 

Jamie slams the door shut and strips Tyler of his jersey, undershirt, and jeans leaving Tyler with socks and his hardon protruding through the fly of his boxers.

 

“Ohh, easy access,” Jamie purrs as he kneels taking Tyler into his mouth.  Tyler’s knees and his arms flail looking for purchase from an inanimate object.  He finds the mattress to stabilize him.  Jamie had followed Tyler’s slow descent to the floor keeping Tyler’s cock in his mouth the whole trip down and humming on the tip.

 

“God Jameson,” Tyler pants after a few minutes of sucking.  “Can we, um move this to the bed, preferably with you naked,” Tyler suggests.

 

Jamie lets off Tyler to give him a chance to shuck the remaining fabric covering his body.  Jamie proceeds to perform a striptease, suggestively loosening his tie.  He inches closer, throwing off his suit coat, then unbuttoning his shirt slowly allowing Tyler to drink in the vast amount of sex Jamie is oozing.  Tyler lies on the bed naked just drinking in the sexiness as the last vestiges of fabric leave Jamie’s torso.

 

“No!” Tyler motions. “Let me.” Tyler flips on the bed so his head is level with Jamie’s loins.  He reaches out for the belt and slowly slips it off to unwrap his present for the night.  After the leather clears the last belt loop, Tyler undoes the fly of Jamie’s pants revealing a lack of underwear.

 

“Someone was confident, and that’s quite a club you sport,” Tyler commends.  “Should feel good in a nice tight ass for you.”  Tyler winks at Jamie.  Tyler grabs Jamie’s manhood and gives it a few tugs for good measure.

 

Jamie flips Tyler back over and slides his body up against Tyler’s mashing their lips together.  Tyler opens his mouth a little to allow Jamie’s tongue to slip inside.  Tyler moans against the kiss sending shivers down Jamie’s spine.

 

“Fuck, ugh me, Jameson,” Tyler whines.  Jamie smiles through his goatee as he reaches for the lube from the nightstand.  It hadn’t been used in a while so he had to rub a little crust off the lid.

 

Jamie finds more quality product and lubricates his finger and rubs then against Tyler’s entrance.  Tyler whines and gasps as Jamie inserts one his thicker fingers in.  Jamie looks at Tyler’s reaction and Tyler is biting his lower lip.

 

Jamie leaves the fingers but moves to lock his gaze at Tyler’s shut eyes.  He whispers, “So good, but we need to get louder or Jordie is going to win our contest.”

 

Tyler takes a couple of deep breaths, “Get your dick in me and I’ll howl like a wolf at the full moon.”

 

Jamie slides on a condom and lubricates his dick liberally.  “Ride me?” Jamie requests of Tyler.

 

“Hell yes!” Tyler bellows.

 

Tyler sinks onto Jamie’s equipment, “Fuck that’s a big dick.”

 

“How much do you love it,” Jamie growls.

 

“Fills me up so good, oh SHIT RIGHT THERE!” Tyler’s voice crescendos.

 

“Keep it down, eh?” Jordie yells from the other room.

 

“Fuck off Darth, it’s been a year for me!” Jamie shouts back.

 

Tyler bottoms out on Jamie’s cock, he hasn’t felt this full in ages.  “God Jaime your cock feels so nice, it belongs right here!” Tyler is a mouthy bottom and Jamie loves it.  He pulses his cock a couple of times that makes Tyler arch his back and moan loudly.

 

It doesn’t take long once Jamie starts thrusting.  Tyler came almost the moment Jamie wrapped his hand around Tyler, the come shooting out in long ropy bombs that find Jamie’s chest hair.  Tyler runs his finger in the spilled juice and feeds it to Jamie who hums around Tyler’s finger and thrusts to climax in Tyler’s ass.

 

Jamie lets his dick go limp so Tyler doesn’t feel empty instantly.

 

“We should go clean up, no?” Jamie pleads.

 

Tyler nods and joins Jamie in the shower.  After toweling off, the pair pull back the duvet and fall asleep cuddled against each other.  Tyler owes the overnight dog sitter some OT volunteer hours.

 

Jamie wakes before Tyler and prances down in just his boxers, Jodie had already been making pancakes.  “You definitely won the noise war, we chose to listen and be quieter since you hadn’t had someone in your bed for a long time.”

 

Jamie smiles at this brother, “Thanks for the consideration.  I had a mouthy partner for a change.”

 

“He definitely was, get him fed, then we have open practice.” Jordie hands him a breakfast tray with pancakes, coffee and orange juice for 2.

 

Jamie waltzes in the room, Tyler smiles, “Breakfast in bed, such a gentleman.”

 

Tyler drops everyone else off back at the AAC.  Jamie’s mood sours a little, now he has to face the music alone.  Jordie’s girl drives off, Jordie smiles at Jamie trying to cheer him up. 

 

“Miss him already?” Jordie asks sensing his brother’s mood change.

 

Jamie nods silently.

 

“Buck up little brother, your boyfriend’s filthy mouth got my girl off before me last night!” Jordie says punching his brother playfully in the arm.

 

“TMI Darth, but thanks,” Jamie mumbles. “Shall we?” Jamie ushers Jordie through the player's entrance.

 

Radulov notices the difference first, “Shit boys, Cap got laid!”  The room claps and hollers at Jamie, he can’t remember blushing this hard ever before.  He sits in his stall a little lighter on his feet, when Rous stomps over already in skates.

 

“Is he good for you, the guy that bid on you?” Rous asks.

 

Jamie looks at the Frenchman, “Yeah, he is,” Jamie responds honestly.  

 

Rous smiles, then slaps Jamie on the back, “Then go get him, stallion!”  Rous waltzes away and Jamie feels like his heart might explode.

 

Spezz also stops by Jamie’s stall and punches him in the arm with a smile before hitting the ice. “He was a good investment for you,” Spezz chirps.

 

“He invested in me if you remember correctly, but yeah I guess I was a good purchase,” Jamie finishes lacing up his skates.  He has a Stanley Cup to win.

 

Jamie returns with a text from Tyler.  “Had fun last night, thanks for a great third date!”

 

Jamie responds with a promise for a partner’s ticket for the next night’s game and the deets on Jordie’s night.  Tyler responds with an eye roll emoji and acceptance of the ticket.

 

**

 

The Stars lose the cup to the Lightening, and Jamie can’t help but feel a little depressed.

 

Jamie heads over to Tyler’s ranch after getting back to Dallas, it may be 3 am but right now he needs Tyler to put him in a good mood.

 

Jamie knocks and the natural intruder alarm goes off as a chorus of barking labs.

 

Tyler stumbles sleepily to the door, “Jesus Jameson, do you know…” Tyler becomes more alert to Jamie’s sour mood.

 

“Get your ass in my bed, with or without your clothes your choice.  I’ll cheer you up,” Tyler admits rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

Tyler joins him a couple minutes later after calming his dogs back down.

 

“Just your boxers, Tyler,” Jamie mumbles trying and failing to close his eyes.

 

Tyler slides his mostly naked body next to Jamie and the dogs piled in around them.  Jamie huffs out a sigh, Tyler can feel Jamie’s tension.  He starts massaging the tense spots of Jamie’s shoulders as an act of affection.

 

“Team says you are good for me,” Jamie murmurs.

 

“Fuck what your team thinks Jamie,” Tyler starts with an edge to his voice.  He softens his feel and leans into Jamie’s ear whispering, “Do _you_ think I’m good for you?”

 

Tyler feels Jamie relax around him.  “You are good for me,” Jamie murmurs back.

 

“Good, because you are a good guy that deserves a good guy,” Tyler says while still massaging Jamie’s tense neck.  “Just breathe, Jameson.”

 

Tyler whispers in Jamie’s ear, “Relax, I’m not going anywhere.”  The last of Jamie’s tense feelings about the loss of the cup escape his body.  Tyler spends 30-minutes kneading the tension out of Jamie’s body and tense breathing, turning into longer deeper breaths, and finally snoring.  Tyler softly adjusts himself to cuddle Jamie and falls back asleep himself.

 

It’s late morning by the time Tyler becomes conscious again, Jamie is still passed out.  Tyler slides a hand down Jamie’s body to his cock.  He can feel the organ swell in his hand.

 

“Damn it Tyler,” Jamie mumbles with his eyes still closed.  Tyler shifts out from behind Jamie and pulls on the elastic of Jamie’s boxers exposing his swollen manhood.  Tyler takes it in his mouth, Jamie moans and opens his eyes.

 

“This is the cheering up I need,” Jamie moans as he stretches the rest of his body out splaying his body across his side of the king-sized bed.

 

Tyler takes the encouragement and steps up his efforts to get Jamie to blow his load in his mouth.  Tyler swallows taking all of Jamie’s large club in and nuzzles his nose in Jamie’s pubic hair, moaning from the entrancing scent of Jamie’s musk.

 

“Fuck Tyler!” Jamie screams as he climaxes and blows a load down Tyler’s throat.

 

Jamie takes a moment to come to his senses as Tyler attempts to overstimulate Jamie’s cock and blow a second load.  “No Ty, it’s your turn,” Jamie requests as his body spasms to Tyler’s efforts.

 

Tyler pops off Jamie’s dick, “That was entirely for your own benefit.”

 

“Tyler Paul Seguin, give me your cock now so I can thank you properly,” Jamie warns.

 

Tyler salutes his boyfriend, straddles Jamie’s shoulders and pulls down his boxers exposing his flaccid dick.

 

“Gonna make me work for this one, aren’t you,” Jamie smiles as he massages the underside of Tyler’s balls.

 

“You drive a hard bargain, Jamie,” Tyler moans with a wink.

 

Jamie looks up at the sexy philanthropist, “Well, I feel better and you’re responsible.”  Jamie takes Tyler’s equipment into his mouth and drinks it dry of its juices.

 

They shower together, and Jamie heads down to make breakfast while Tyler takes care of the ranch dogs and let his own dogs do their morning business.

 

“Yo Tyler! Breakfast is ready!” Jamie shouts from the deck.  Tyler smiles to the point that crinkles and dashes indoors shucking his ranch boots in the mudroom.

 

Jamie sits down next to him, “I have a thing this afternoon, I’d like you to join me.”

 

Tyler looks up nervously at the hockey player, “Oh! What is it?”

 

Jamie smiles, “We’re opening the rink you funded a couple of weeks ago.  I’d like you to help me dedicate it.  And, I might make another announcement too.”

 

“You’re not!” Tyler chastises.

 

“It’s time, either this year or the next one or the one after that, I can’t keep you a secret,” Jamie admits.

 

“Let this grow first, then we’ll see where we sit in a year,” Tyler compromises.

 

Jamie can’t help but agree with the man, “That’s completely understandable and you have a point.”

 

Tyler elbows Jamie, “I love you, sap.  I just want you to know that.”

 

Jamie feels his pulse rise, “Four dates and you are in love with me?”

 

“I was in love with you from the day I wrote a million dollar check for your ass,” Tyler confesses.

 

Jamie raises an eyebrow and cracks a smile, “Sold to the highest bidder.”

 

They arrive at the Boys and Girls club and it is very apparent the community awaits the opening of their new playground with great anticipation.

 

Jamie opens the door of his pickup and moves around to let Tyler out of the truck too.  The PR lady hands Jamie a set of cards for his speech.  He takes a few moments to study the talking points.

 

He marches beyond the fence where cheers are loud in the presence of their Captain.  Jamie kneels down taking selfies and signing jerseys and photographs as he makes a slow march to the podium that is placed where he will announce the rink open for play.

 

“Thank you for joining us today.  The Dallas Stars would first like to thank the community for supporting us during our recent playoff run, your support and energy at the American Airlines Center was greatly appreciated by myself and my teammates.  I promise next year, that we will work even harder to bring the Stanley Cup to Dallas.”

 

Jamie takes a break for a sip of water while the crowd cheers.

 

He continues, “The Dallas Stars Foundation would also like to thank the Seguin’s Stars Foundation for their generous partnership not only to build and open this rink but fund its supplies and provide healthy after-school snacks for the next 12 months.”

 

The crowd applauds again briefly, “I’d like to invite Tyler Seguin to say a few words before we get to the part you all have been waiting for.”

 

Tyler struts up to the podium even though he hadn’t prepared a speech.

 

“Thank you Jamie, and I’m holding you to that promise to raise the cup in Dallas next season,” Tyler starts with a smile in Jamie’s direction.

 

“I really didn’t have a speech prepared, so bear with me as I wing it.  I’m proud to partner with the Dallas Stars Foundation to promote the sport of hockey in Texas and provide a safe place for children to play and stay fit.  The health and safety of our children are paramount to providing a future for the City of Dallas that is bright and full of Lone Star Pride. So Jamie, if you’d grab those jumbo size scissors and join me up here.”

 

Jamie grabs the scissors from the PR lady and joins Tyler.  Tyler continues, “Jamie, I think it is time for these kids to play don’t you?”  Jamie smiles and nods.  “On behalf of the Dallas Stars and my own foundation, this rink is hereby open for play,” Tyler announces with great fanfare and pride.  They cut the ribbon together with smiles on their faces.

 

Tyler and Jamie hand out mini sticks at the rink door to the children present.  Jamie is handed a pair of balls and is given the ceremonial face off.

 

The kids are just hitting the ball around the rink with Tyler and Jamie playing along.  It really didn’t matter who was playing on what team.  All that mattered today was that kids were having fun playing hockey.

 

After about an hour of pure joy and bliss, Jamie and Tyler found themselves on the serving end of a line serving up a healthy lunch of fajitas, carrot sticks, and fruit cups with milk.  Tyler and Jamie couldn’t imagine having a more fun time watching the joys of children receiving food from their idol.  “If you eat this you’ll be big and strong like me,” Jamie would tell them.  The smile never leaves Tyler’s face.

 

Jamie spent the lunch hour mingling, even though it is the thing that makes him the most anxious.  Tyler hung around too watching his boyfriend interact with children.  Someday, Jamie would make a great dad he thinks.  They get back in the truck and they allow a moment for the adrenaline to finish flowing through their veins.  Tyler sounds out of breath but is still smiling.

 

“I hope you keep that smile when we travel to Kamloops next week,” Jamie announces.  Tyler snaps out of fun land and back to reality.

 

“Wait… what?” Tyler quizzes.

 

“I’m taking you home to meet mom and dad, it’s the next step in a relationship, eh?” Jamie laughs.

 

Tyler covers his eyes with his hands and grumbles inaudibly.

 

He didn’t need to worry, Jamie’s parents loved him.

 

**

 

Epilogue:

 

Game 7 in a series tied at 3 games apiece against the Montreal Canadiens.  Brendan Gallagher had knotted the game at 3 goals each with a hat trick and four minutes left.  Tyler even felt the anxiety that Jamie was exuding from the bench.  Jamie had promised him a cup from Dallas.

 

Domi is called for roughing, Jamie jumps over the boards in the last minute with Rous and Rads, Spezz and Jordie on the D for a power play.  Rous passes the puck to Rads and Jamie calls for it seeing the hole over Price’s shoulder.  The puck hits the narrow strip of tape on his stick and he lofts it into the air hitting a rising Carey Price and propelling the puck behind the netminder and over the line with just 30 seconds left.

 

The AAC goes nuts, Jamie almost throws his stick when the line sprinted over for the celly.  Tyler, Jennifer, and Alexandra knot in a hug and start to make their way downstairs.  The horn sounds on the win as they walk past the locker room to the tunnel where they’ll watch Jamie accept the Cup from Bettman.

 

As the handshake line winds down with Bish and Price giving each other a hug.  Jamie glides over to the trophy table.  Bettman presents the MVP award to Bish for his goaltending heroics during the whole cup run.  Then Bettman moves to Jamie with Lord Stanley’s cup sitting between them for the photo op.

 

“Jamie, it has been a long time since this trophy was last lifted here.  I am proud of the Montreal Canadiens and Dallas Stars for a hard fought 7 game series.  This series featured the team where the league started and a team with a storied history that started in Minnesota and found a home in Dallas.  Both teams played with their hearts on their sleeves, and this year the NHL is proud to award this year’s Stanley Cup to the league champion Dallas Stars.  Captain Benn, it is time you got your due that is five years in the waiting,”  The crowd that never left the arena goes ballistic.

 

Jamie lifts the 35 pounds of silver, it’s heavier and lighter than he thought it’d be.  Heavier in the physical sense and lighter in the psychological one.  The cup is his, he lifts it and a guttural yell is shouted.  A “fuck yeah” escapes his lips near an arena mic and it’s projected throughout the AAC causing a raucous celebration from the crowd.  The screams are cacophonous to Jamie’s ears as he passes the cup to his brother.

 

Pierre McGuire motions Jamie over.  Fuck, Jamie thinks, press time I guess.  He doesn’t want to do this alone.  He has a surprise in store for this interview, he makes a motion with his left hand and one of the trainers walks over to join him knowing what happens next.

 

“So Jamie, how does it feel to raise the cup at last?”

 

“Oh my god, the emotion that runs through your head.  Someone once told me that you feel the weight come off your shoulders when you lift the cup up.”

 

“Your play has escalated this season, what do you attribute to your team’s success?”

 

“Well I made a few promises last off-season and well I had to keep them.  Speaking of which, Pierre.  If you will allow me, I have one other promise to keep.”  Jamie motions over at Tyler inviting him to come onto the carpet.  Tyler is distracted by the noise to notice the pass the trainer made to Jamie before walking away.

 

Tyler stands next to Jamie, “For those of you who don’t know this is Tyler and he’s the love of my life.”  The crowd erupts as Jamie wraps his hand around Tyler’s tiny waist.  “I made a promise to him that this year was the year the cup came back to Dallas.”

 

Jamie makes a discrete pass to Spezz dropping the ring into the cup.  Jamie grabs the cup remembering not to tip it.  He then kneels.  Tyler can’t help but look down into the cup noticing the diamond-studded titanium ring in its basin.

 

Pierre hands Jamie the mic, “Tyler Paul Seguin, you filled my heart with joy over the last year and I can’t help feeling like our paths were destined to cross.  That day you bid a million dollars to take me out on a date to raise money for a good cause, I knew your heart was pure.  I want that pure heart until my last dying breath.  Will you marry me?”

 

“Fuck yes!” Tyler exclaims.

 

Two months later, their adopted teenage son is holding a pair of wedding rings inside the Stanley Cup on a beach in British Columbia as Tyler and Jamie make their relationship permanent.  Tyler and Jamie never thought they could ever have this day, but it’s here now and the smile on Tyler’s face will never be gone.

 


End file.
